


Fill per l'event Winter is coming del 31 Agosto - 6 Settembre

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Arthur Pendragon, Female Merlin, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Italiano | Italian, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le ficlet sono state scritte durante l'event Winter is coming organizzato dal gruppo We are out for prompt. I temi e i generi variano a seconda dei prompt e delle giornate (AU, genderwap/genderbending, p0rn, UST, rom-com/cliché, free).</p><p>I. Merlin sorrise. «Ti dico che ti proteggerò sempre.» Una promessa determinata. «È il mio destino.»<br/>II. Non era un cavaliere, non avrebbe potuto esserlo per via del suo rango, ma ciò non gli impediva di votare comunque tutto sé stesso al suo principe. Cuore e corpo, senza remore. «Al vostro fianco, sempre.»<br/>III. Stava giusto iniziando a ricredersi (un pochino – ok, quasi completamente, ma Morgana non lo avrebbe saputo comunque) quando la musica cambiò di tono e, in un trionfo d'orchestra, un ballerino fece il suo ingresso.<br/>VI. Nella grande casa dei Pendragon c'erano due porte vicine, quasi sempre chiuse.</p><p>... E tante altre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill per l'event Winter is coming del 31 Agosto - 6 Settembre

**titolo** : In the Flesh

 **prompt** : In the flesh!AU in cui solo uno dei due è un PDS sufferer. + In the flesh!AU, in cui Arthur si risveglia e attorno a lui tutto è cambiato, meno una persona.

 **rating** : giallo

 **genere** : introspettivo, sentimentale, angst, drammatico  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, tematiche delicate (omofobia), violenza

 **coppie** : Merthur  
  
**note** : questa ficlet (che può comunque essere letta senza conoscere il retroscena) si rifà a In The Flesh, una meravigliosa serie tv della BBC in cui i personaggi principali sono zombie ritornati misteriosamente 'in vita'. Roarton è la città in cui si svolgono gli eventi nella serie. I malati di PDS sono appunto gli 'zombie curati' che non sentono più il bisogno di cibarsi di corpi umani e hanno riacquistato la coscienza. Sono, praticamente, innocui cadaveri vuoti tornati in vita a metà; per integrarsi meglio tra gli umani, alcuni malati di PDS si truccano per nascondere il colorito spettrale.

Ho voluto assegnare a Merlin, Arthur e Uther rispettivamente i ruoli di Kieren, Rick e del padre di Rick.  
  
  
  
 

«Io ti proteggerò sempre, Arthur.»

Erano stesi sull'erba umida delle notti di fine agosto, il buio intorno.

Arthur si voltò verso di lui, sbuffando quel suo ghigno che voleva dire 'proteggermi, tu? E come potresti farlo mai?'.

Merlin non lo vide ma lo sentiva, Merlin non lo vide perché guardava le stelle, il naso puntato verso l'alto, Merlin non lo vide e nemmeno vide gli occhi di Arthur, lucidi.

Merlin sorrise. «Ti dico che ti proteggerò sempre.» Una promessa determinata. «È il mio destino.»

Con il mignolo sfiorò la sua mano, un contatto infinitesimale. Arthur non si ritrasse.

 

 

Merlin infilava meccanicamente cose su cose su cose nella sua valigia. Calzini, due libri, una maglia sfilacciata, un paio di mutande, penne e matite e carboncino, cose su cose, inutili cose.

Hunith lo fissava duramente dalla porta della sua stanza, le braccia conserte. «Che credi di fare?»

«Parto» rispose, spingendo a forza il quaderno degli schizzi sotto un maglione.

«E dove vai?»

Merlin chiuse la valigia e si diresse verso la porta ignorando il dettaglio della madre che la bloccava. «Con Arthur.»

Hunith piantò il palmo contro lo stipite. «Arthur è stato arruolato, entri in esercito anche tu insieme a lui?»

«Devo proteggerlo» rispose Merlin, perché era così, lo doveva proteggere, doveva – lui  _doveva_ , perché se non l'avrebbe fatto lui, allora chi?, perché se si sbrigava avrebbe fatto ancora in tempo a raggiungerlo, perché...

«È già partito. Tesoro, è già partito, lo sai.»

La voce arrivò nebulosa, lontana.

Braccia gentili lo avvolgevano e il mondo tremava, oscillava sotto un peso enorme e straziante. Merlin si lasciò scivolare contro il muro, senza fiato nella stretta della madre. «È colpa mia» mormorò, un sospiro spezzato, una condanna. L'inizio della sua pena. Le parole presero a sgorgare frammentate, ogni sillaba era una pugnalata, uno scossone. «Io l'ho reso  _così_ e lui ama suo padre e per compiacerlo farebbe di tutto e si è arruolato solo per potergli dimostrare che è ancora uomo, che è ancora uomo, che nonostante  _me_  lui è ancora uomo, e non ha bisogno di dimostrargli niente ma questo non l'ha mai voluto capire, e se non ci sarò io a ricordarglielo, chi lo farà?» Tutta un'unica emissione di fiato, finché non sentì il respiro mancargli e la testa girare, la gola mozzarglisi.

«Shhh...» Hunith gli accarezzava la nuca, ma Merlin era lontano.

«Non mi ha nemmeno detto addio...»

 

 

Non gli aveva detto addio.

Arthur era morto laggiù senza dirgli addio, lasciandolo con una vecchia foto e l'anima frantumata, nelle dita ancora la tiepida sensazione delle sue mani che lo sfioravano sull'erba umida di fine estate, calde.

 

 

E poi, poi Kilgharrah, il vecchio profeta pazzo, aveva detto «I morti ritorneranno», e i morti erano davvero ritornati. Ed era stato l'inizio della fine.

La prima ondata aveva colpito proprio Roarton, la loro città – destino. Sangue e terrore e putrefazione e oscurità, vittime e carnefici che in vita erano stati vittime e ora erano carnefici in quella non vita, in quella non morte, ed era tutto ridicolo, era tutto un cerchio, e in quella disperazione Merlin sorrideva, un'oscura speranza nel cuore.

Perché se i morti erano tornati, anche Arthur sarebbe potuto tornare.

Le squadre di difesa vennero organizzate da Uther, un regime del terrore radicato nel terrore, e nessuno veniva risparmiato – un vecchio amore che tornava veniva sventrato in mezzo alla folla, una giovane esistenza alla quale era stato fatto il dono di una seconda possibilità veniva stroncata.

Uther non credeva nella riabilitazione. «Quello che è marcio è marcio» diceva. Per lui i malati di PDS erano semplicemente cani rabbiosi, destinati a esplodere da un momento all'altro, a trascinarti nell'inferno.

Destinati.

Merlin digrignava i denti, in attesa.

Le dita fremevano, tiepide nel ricordo.

L'inferno per lui era lì, era  _già_ lì.

 

-

 

Arthur scrutò il cielo. Il sole grigio dietro le nuvole, le colline coperte da una cappa color seppia, l'erica secca – niente sembrava come lo ricordava.

Sospirò – riflesso condizionato, non aveva tecnicamente alcun bisogno di farlo, eppure continuava ancora a stupirsi di come certi istinti umani fossero rimasti.

Si torse le mani. Stava per tornare.

«Ansioso?» chiese Gaius, l'autista. Era un dottore del centro di riabilitazione, in realtà. Un tipo in gamba. Aveva preso Arthur in simpatia, diceva che era uno dei pazienti che avevano reagito meglio alla cura. «C'è qualcuno di importante che ti aspetta, non è così?»

Le dita di Arthur volarono a sfiorare la cicatrice che gli tagliava la faccia a metà. Abbassò le palpebre.

 

 

Gli era arrivata voce di quello che era successo a Roarton, ovviamente. Non potevano tenerli all'oscuro di tutto, Arthur era sicuro che non sarebbe stato proprio tanto legale. Inoltre conosceva suo padre. Era sicuro che se un'orda di zombie avesse attaccato quello che considerava il suo regno personale, Uther si sarebbe auto-nominato il fottuto comandante di un esercito messo in piedi da lui.

E Arthur aveva paura.

Più di quanta ne avesse avuta in quella frazione di secondo prima di vedersi puntato contro il fucile, quel momento infinito e terribile in cui aveva capito che sarebbe morto.

Più di quanta ne avesse avuta quando si era risvegliato nella bara e aveva sentito l'orrore, la rabbia, la fame cieca, e aveva scavato e l'istinto animale era stata tutta la sua essenza.

Paura per suo padre.

Paura per Merlin.

Merlin.

 

 

Uther rimase di sasso. Silenzio tra la folla, pareva che l'intera Roarton si fosse riversata in piazza per assistere al ritorno dei suoi militari parzialmente deceduti. Arthur scorreva le facce con gli occhi (per non incontrare quelli di suo padre, timoroso di trovare quelli di Merlin) e li riconosceva tutti e, allo stesso tempo, non riconosceva nessuno.

Suo padre gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. Ferma, con troppa forza, troppa, troppa forza. Gli tastò la carne, come per vedere di che sostanza fosse fatta, e dopo un breve attimo si ritrasse, quasi nel timore di essere stato infettato.

E il suo sguardo, il suo sguardo lo era. Infettato.

Arthur serrò la mascella, si disse di essere forte ma non riusciva a sostenere l'accusa di suo padre.

Che faceva? Che ci faceva, Arthur, lì, che stava facendo? Lo odiavano, lo odiavano perché era parzialmente in vita e perché aveva ucciso, per tutti era un essere repellente e pericoloso, e forse lo era anche per se stesso, che-

«Arthur...»

 _Oh, dio, no. Se esisti, dio, no_.

Merlin comparve come una visione, pallido ed emaciato, la folla si aprì per lasciarlo passare.

Arthur diventò di marmo; in un momento fu perfettamente consapevole del trucco che non nascondeva del tutto le sue ferite, il suo aspetto disumano, che non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Il cuore avvizzito parve tornare a scalciare solo per esplodere con un tonfo sordo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vedere l'odio e il disgusto anche in Merlin, no...

Merlin avanzò e Uther arretrò.

Arthur s'illuse di sentire un formicolio alle dita... si perdette nella confortante bugia di saper  _sentire_ , si crogiolò nel ricordo della mano di Merlin nella sua.

«Arthur» mormorò Merlin, il viso di pietra, gli occhi in movimento che lo scrutavano veloci, cercando.

E poi, piano, le sue mani che si sollevavano, che si poggiavano sul viso di Arthur con una delicatezza determinata. I pollici che toglievano il fondotinta sotto ai suoi occhi, che lambivano con un affetto deciso e sconcertante i punti che gli chiudevano il taglio sulla faccia.

E allora Arthur si lasciò andare a un sospiro che lo svuotò e seppe che tutto era cambiato ma non Merlin, Merlin non era cambiato affatto, e si lasciò stringere da lui, le sua braccia magre e lunghe intorno alle spalle con una forza e una cura strazianti.

Arthur gli appoggiò i palmi sulla vita, titubante, sentendo di amarlo come non era mai stato libero di fare prima. E fu proprio quando aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era lasciato andare alle dita di Merlin che gli accarezzavano la nuca, alle labbra sul suo collo, reverenti, fu allora che lo sentì: un fucile che veniva caricato.

Arthur sollevò le palpebre e si ritrovò di nuovo con la canna di un'arma puntata alla tempia, e, di nuovo, la consapevolezza, orribile nella sua banalità, che sarebbe morto.

Ma non aveva fatto i conti con Merlin.

Merlin si districò dal suo abbraccio mentre la gente sobbalzava e urlava e si accorgeva che Uther Pendragon aveva Arthur sotto tiro.

«Non. Osare» scandì Merlin, allungando un braccio contro il petto di Arthur, che era smarrito nell'espressione selvaggia del padre.

Oh, non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza. Non lo era stato nella sua prima vita, non sarebbe successo ora.

«Allontanati, ragazzo» sputò Uther. «Non vedi che quello non è Arthur? Non vedi che è solo un mostro? Non è mio figlio.»

_Non è mio figlio._

Arthur alzò una mano, una preghiera appesa alle labbra, Uther sollevò il fucile, qualcuno gridò, qualcuno spinse e Merlin corse. Corse verso Uther, l'idiota, e Arthur dietro di lui, e lo strillo di qualcuno spezzò il cielo (Hunith), e poi, lo sparo.

E Merlin che barcollava all'indietro.

E il mondo che scoloriva, insieme alla bile nera nelle vene di Arthur. Uther che veniva bloccato, l'arma che gli veniva sottratta dai compagni militari, il pianto, lo strazio...

Merlin tra le braccia di Arthur, morbido, lo sguardo pulito e sereno, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di giusto, qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che si era ripromesso di fare da una vita.

«Proteggerti... è il mio destino» sussurrò.

Arthur portò il viso sopra al suo, i respiri deboli di Merlin che si infrangevano sul suo naso come minuscole esplosioni.

E mentre lo sentiva scivolare via, ancora la raggelante sensazione che tutto era cambiato... ma Merlin no, Merlin mai.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
 

 **titolo** : Tuo servo devoto

 **prompt** : Merthur - In cui, per qualche scherzo del destino, Arthur è il servo e Merlin è il principe di Camelot.

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, introspettivo  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, ammiccamenti leggeri a cosa fanno Merlin e Arthur in camera (dai, ormai mi conoscete e lo sapete); prince!Merlin, servant!Arthur

 **coppie** : Merthur

  
  
 

«Ma guardati» sussurrò Gwen al suo orecchio, «non sei forse fiero di lui?»

Arthur assottigliò le palpebre, squadrando la forma esile di Merlin che sprofondava quasi dentro la sua cotta di maglia. Eppure, quando il re pose il cerchio argentato sul suo capo incoronandolo ufficialmente principe ereditario, sembrò che i suoi occhi risplendessero più del solito – che in essi baluginasse una sfumatura dorata.

Arthur arricciò la bocca e valutò con il naso per aria i lineamenti regali ed eleganti di Merlin, gli angoli strani e difficili del suo corpo, il taglio severo dei capelli. Non staccò gli occhi da lui nemmeno quando Merlin si alzò per ricevere gli applausi cortesi dei sudditi, né lo fece quando il principe di Camelot si voltò e sventolò goffamente una mano alla volta sua e di Gwen.

Sorridendo come un ebete, Merlin andò loro incontro di corsa. «Allora? Avete visto? Bello, vero? Sono andato bene?»

«Mi siete sembrato particolarmente un bamboccio, sire» fece presente Arthur.

«Modera i termini, hai un vero principe davanti a te, ora» disse Merlin.

«Il vostro rango non mi ha mai impedito di darvi del bamboccio.»

«Né a me di farti pulire tutto il castello.»

Arthur chiuse gli occhi e strinse le labbra al ricordo. «È abuso di potere, quello, sire» disse, quasi masticando.

Merlin, a un palmo dal suo naso, ribatté: «Suvvia, tu non faresti lo stesso, se fossi nei miei panni?»

A quel punto Gwen tossicchiò.

I due sobbalzarono, e solo allontanandosi Arthur si rese conto di quanto erano stati praticamente appiccicati.

«Penso che siate tutto fumo e niente arrosto, voi due» decretò Gwen. «E, sire, sappiate che Arthur dice così, ma non ha smesso di guardarvi per un momento, e gli occhi gli brillavano per quanto era fiero di voi.»

Mentre Merlin mormorava un 'davvero?' interessato, Arthur, che non era _affatto_ arrossito, prese mentalmente nota di dire qualcosa di imbarazzante a Lancelot su Gwen quando era presente anche lei.

«Non sono fiero per niente. Perché dovrei? Che avete fatto di tanto speciale da meritarvelo, dopotutto?» E mentre Arthur lo diceva, una vocina nella testa gli suggeriva diversi esempi per argomentare quanto Merlin fosse un principe buono e giusto, coraggioso e saggio e... dannazione, anche se era praticamente  _perfetto,_  questo non significava che Arthur dovesse proprio dirglielo in faccia.

Merlin ridacchiò, la bocca piegata in un sorrisetto malizioso e fin troppo consapevole. «Proseguiremo il discorso dopo, nelle mie stanze, Arthur» disse con condiscendenza. «Assicurati di farmi trovare pronto un bagno caldo come piace a me. Puoi anche tenere quel broncio sulla faccia, se vuoi. Lo trovo buffo.»

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo e maledisse a voce perfettamente udibile il giorno in cui sua madre l'aveva mandato a Camelot e lui aveva salvato la vita a quel dannato principe, facendogli scudo col proprio corpo contro quel dannato pugnale.

 

 

Quando il principe lo raggiunse Arthur aveva già sistemato la tinozza al centro della stanza. Merlin si accasciò sulla prima sedia disponibile e rovesciò la testa all'indietro, scoprendo il collo bianco.

Mmh.

«Sono già stanco morto e ho appena cominciato» si lamentò, ma senza vera veemenza.

«Oh, sì, dev'essere molto stancante festeggiare tutta la notte e ingozzarsi come un maiale» disse Arthur, raggiungendolo alle sue spalle per slacciargli il mantello (non senza difficoltà, perché l'idiota non collaborava affatto).

«Ehi, devo mangiare, io» disse il principe, sollevando in segno di protesta le braccia, e Arthur ne approfittò per sfilargli a tradimento la tunica. «... A differenza tua.»

Arthur appallottolò la tunica con eccessiva forza e la lanciò di lato. «State suggerendo che sono grasso?» disse in tono omicida.

Merlin ghignò, appoggiando lascivamente la testa contro la spalliera della sedia. «Mi chiedo se il re sappia con quanta insolenza ti permetti di rivolgerti al tuo principe.» Gli occhi gli si colorarono di divertimento e di qualcos'altro che fece piegare in due lo stomaco di Arthur.

Lui si rifiutò di dar retta al suo corpo e si inginocchiò lentamente davanti a Merlin, con più intento del dovuto. Insomma, doveva togliergli gli stivali.

I denti di Merlin affondarono nel suo labbro inferiore.

Gli stivali, sì.

Arthur si mise all'opera, sbattendo le palpebre. «Non credo esista essere vivente che non sappia del modo in cui mi rivolgo a voi.»

Il principe rise, una risata bassa. «Sanno che io te lo permetto... ma nessuno sa il perché» disse, pensoso, «credo che nessuno lo capisca, sai?»

Arthur si impose di non alzare la testa per non incontrare quei dannati occhi blu che avevano un ascendente pericoloso su di lui. «Perché siete... una testa di fagiolo?» ingoiò, i palmi che indugiavano sui fianchi di Merlin.

I pantaloni, doveva togliere i pantaloni.

«Mi rubi anche le battute» sussurrò Merlin, e la sua mano affondò di colpo nei capelli di Arthur, stringendo appena. «Ma a volte... a volte non lo so nemmeno io... sai? Perché con me sei così.»

Arthur finì di svestirlo in fretta, poi lo prese tra le braccia fin troppo facilmente e lo depositò nella vasca, l'acqua e il fumo caldo che fuoriuscivano.

Guardò il principe, le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi contro il viso bianco, il  _suo_ principe, e quell'espressione dura e fragile, quella che faceva tremare l'anima di Arthur, proprio quella lì...

«Perché è destino» rispose, sfiorando con le dita la corona ancora tra i capelli di Merlin. «Stare al vostro fianco è il mio destino» disse, inginocchiandosi contro la tinozza. «E nonostante voi siate un perfetto pezzo di imbecille incapace di nascondere la magia nei vostri occhi anche durante la vostra incoronazione... sì, me ne sono accorto...» (Merlin fece una smorfia), «... Nonostante siate troppo indulgente nei confronti dei vostri nemici, e troppo spericolato in un mondo pericoloso per voi... Nonostante questo, io sono fiero che voi siate il mio destino.»

«Sempre?» mormorò Merlin, allungando la mano fuori dall'acqua per sfiorare il costato di Arthur, nell'esatto punto in cui sapeva si trovava la cicatrice.

La cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato la coltellata che Arthur si era preso al posto suo, la prima volta.

Arthur sbuffò una risata, scuotendo la testa. Merlin conosceva già la risposta, ma lui gli prese la mano e se la portò alle labbra. «Sempre» promise.

Non era un cavaliere, non avrebbe potuto esserlo per via del suo rango, ma ciò non gli impediva di votare comunque tutto sé stesso al suo principe. Cuore e corpo, senza remore. «Al vostro fianco, sempre.»

  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
 

 **titolo** : In cui Arthur si ricrede su parecchie cose (ed è in debito con Morgana)

 **prompt** : Merthur, ballet!AU. Merlin è un ballerino di danza classica. Arthur, andato a vedere un balletto per accontentare Morgana, rimane incantato da lui fin dalla prima mossa

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : commedia, romantico  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU

 **coppie** : Merthur

 

 

«Vorrei farti presente che non otterrai niente continuando a sfoggiare quel broncio, se non il fare la figura dell'idiota con chiunque ti guardi. Il che... non è affatto male come prospettiva. Continua pure, fratellino.»

Arthur si voltò verso Morgana, seduta alla sua destra. Ebbe qualche difficoltà a muoversi, strizzato com'era in quella scomodissima poltroncina rossa, ma non si fece scoraggiare. «Vedi di non fare tanto la spiritosa, tu. Ti ricordo che sei in debito con me per avermi chiesto di accompagnarti qui stasera.»

«Quante storie» fece lei, mulinando la chioma nera e sferzandogliela apposta sulla faccia.

Arthur sputacchiò. «Storie? Ti sembrano...» e qui abbassò la voce, perché le luci in sala si stavano affievolendo e la signora accanto a lui aveva iniziato a guardarlo male. «... Ti sembrano storie, queste? Mi hai trascinato in un teatro che cade a pezzi per vedere una roba da donne, che tra l'altro è messa in piedi da un gruppo di ballerini riuniti per caso e senza alcun seguito, visto che saranno presenti poco più di dieci persone, al momento.»

Allora Morgana, visto che pareva che lo spettacolo stesse per iniziare, lo afferrò per la cravatta, lo tirò a sé e sibilò, a denti stretti e velocissima: «Certo che il teatro fa schifo e non c'è quasi nessuno, è un gruppo di ballerini emergenti, idiota. Vedi di supportare i miei amici e di stare qui buono buono, o Uther verrà misteriosamente a sapere che non hai nessuna intenzione di mandare avanti la linea dinastica dei Pendragon e sposarti... almeno, non con qualcuno di sesso femminile. E se provi di nuovo a dire un'altra cosa sessista come 'la danza è una roba da donne'...» e qui gli fece davvero paura, «... giuro che lo faccio.»

Arthur si scrollò di dosso quella strega, sistemandosi la cravatta. Pff. Quella scenetta non gli avrebbe comunque impedito di annoiarsi a morte.

Morgana non si aspettava certo che...

Il palcoscenico si illuminò e,  _perfetto_ , un gruppo di ballerine vestite come confetti entrò sulle punte. Arthur si preparò a una sessione di noia totale, ma poi successe una cosa. Si accorse che le ballerine erano brave, brave davvero. Erano eleganti, sembrava volassero quando invece Arthur, che era sempre stato uno sportivo, sapeva con sicurezza che ci volesse un quantitativo di forza fisica sorprendente per fare certe evoluzioni.

Stava giusto iniziando a ricredersi (un pochino – ok, quasi completamente, ma Morgana non lo avrebbe saputo comunque) quando la musica cambiò di tono e, in un trionfo d'orchestra, un ballerino fece il suo ingresso. Le lunghe braccia ad arco sopra la testa, poi tese avanti a sé, il ragazzo avanzò piroettando con precisione perfetta, una fiamma bianca e nera in movimento. Si fermò di colpo come un giocattolo rotto, e proprio al centro della scena, con un senso dello spazio pazzesco. Arthur fece in tempo a vedere che il suo viso era truccato per dar risalto agli zigomi sporgenti e agli occhi blu, come se indossasse una maschera. Il ballerino lo colse di sorpresa riprendendo la sua danza con movimenti liquidi, la forza fisica evidente in ogni gesto, in ogni nervo teso e proiettato all'azione, nel controllo del suo corpo.

La sua espressione era distesa, la pelle liscia di una bambola, e Arthur, senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad osservare rapito l'eleganza dei suoi movimenti; a sobbalzare appena quando lui sollevava una danzatrice e la faceva volteggiare con simulata facilità.

La sua figura si sposava con la musica – no, erano le note a piegarsi sotto la pressione dei suoi tendini, ad allungarsi e dilatarsi perfettamente nei suoi gesti.

Arthur restò quasi ipnotizzato da lui, da quel fisico tutto sommato asciutto e fin troppo slanciato, dai guizzi controllati dei muscoli sottili.

Quando lo spettacolo finì, Arthur si ritrovò sul bordo della poltroncina, proiettato in avanti.

Morgana ridacchiava ma lui ancora non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso dal ballerino, che sorrideva radioso inchinandosi insieme ai suoi compagni.

«Allora? Bravi i miei amici, mh? Ne valeva la pena, mh?» disse sua sorella, dandogli piccole gomitate a ripetizione per tentare di ottenere la sua attenzione.

«Li finanzio io, questi squattrinati, com'è vero che mi chiamo Pendragon» mormorò Arthur.

 

 

«Dai, fratello idiota, di qua!»

«Ma sei sicura? Voglio dire, si staranno cambiando, hanno appena finito-»

«E' proprio questo il punto» sibilò la strega, conducendo Arthur lungo il corridoio stretto in cui stavano cesellati tutti i piccoli camerini.

«È questo» disse, fermandosi davanti a una porta senza maniglia, un foglio appiccicato con lo scotch con le iniziali M. E. sopra. Poi fece per spingere la porta.

«Non c'è la maniglia» avrebbe voluto dire Arthur, ma fece in tempo a dire solo «Non c-» perché quell'arpia aveva già portato a compimento il suo piano, un sorriso storto.

Fu così che Arthur vide per la prima volta il fondoschiena nudo di Merlin (sì, per la prima, perché ce ne furono altre, molte, molte altre). Il fondoschiena così come, ovviamente, la curva aggraziata e muscolosa della schiena e delle spalle e, quando Merlin si voltò, il petto e...

Merlin saltò come una molla e Arthur si schiacciò una mano sulla faccia, arrossendo furiosamente mentre Morgana trillava: «Che ti avevo detto, Merlin? Ho trovato il tuo sugar daddy!»

«Morgana!» protestò Arthur.

Aprì le dita a forbice sugli occhi per guardarla male e si accorse che Merlin veniva verso di loro zompettando e tentando, contemporaneamente, di infilarsi un paio di pantaloni della tuta.

Zompettando.

Un ballerino. Lo stesso che aveva visto prima.

Arthur lo trovò perfetto anche in quella veste, e fu lì che capì di essere fregato.

«Ciao» fece Merlin, squadrandolo dall'alto in basso con un sopracciglio critico. Poi si voltò verso Morgana, indicando Arthur.

Lei annuì contenta e Arthur fu colto dal sottile sospetto di non aver afferrato qualcosa.

«Ok, non male» valutò Merlin, senza smettere di fissarlo. «Ti concedo di portarmi fuori a cena, Arthur Pendragon. Se vuoi finanziare il gruppo, ti conviene iniziare a nutrire per bene i membri.»

«Ma scusa, i ballerini non mangiano poco per stare attenti alla linea?» chiese Arthur.

Merlin ghignò scoprendo una fila di denti bianchi, gli occhi che si piegavano a mezzaluna (e Arthur capì di essere ormai irrimediabilmente infatuato). «Non conosci me.»

  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
 

 **titolo** : Porte chiuse, stanze vuote

 **prompt** : Merlin, au moderno, con Morgana e Arthur (coppia, emozionale o di fatto, o anche solo rapporto ambiguo), particolari del setting a scelta.

 **rating** : giallo (per l'ambiguità)

 **genere** : introspettivo, leggero angst  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, incest a interpretazione (ma nella mia testa c'è), allusioni che, insomma, sì, ci sono

 **coppie** : ArMor

 

 

Nella grande casa dei Pendragon c'erano due porte vicine, quasi sempre chiuse.

Quella a destra era la porta della stanza di Morgana, e da essa entravano e uscivano solo pochi eletti.

Quella a sinistra era la porta della stanza di Arthur e nessuno vi entrava tranne lui.

Morgana e Arthur erano simili sotto molti punti di vista; entrambi silenziosi, sembravano appariscenti ma in realtà camminavano in punta di piedi. Erano circondati da tante persone, ma quasi nessuno entrava mai nel loro cuore. I loro visi erano spesso pallidi, qualcuno avrebbe detto tristi. I loro sorrisi erano identiche linee beffarde.

Eppure erano diversi; lei era scura come la notte, i pesanti capelli che le circondavano il volto come piume di corvi. Era ghiaccio, Morgana, che teneva al sicuro una fiamma dentro di sé.

Arthur era luminoso, abbagliante, quasi; i suoi occhi erano duri, pazienti e vulnerabili. Era un fuoco che bruciava tiepido e rassicurante, senza consumare il gelo che ospitava nel suo cuore.

Portavano lo stesso cognome, ma nessuno, davvero nessuno aveva mai capito quale grado di parentela li unisse. Nemmeno loro sapevano se chiamarsi fratello e sorella. Uther aveva adottato Morgana in tenera età, e se molti dicevano fosse solo una trovatella, per altri era una figlia Pendragon bastarda.

Ad Arthur e Morgana niente di tutto questo importava.

Per lui contava solo la piccola mano di Morgana, stretta nella sua di bambino, quando a otto anni sua madre era morta – Uther scomparso nel dolore, Arthur e il corridoio lungo e bianco, poi la mano di Morgana, Arthur e il corridoio lungo e bianco e la mano di Morgana.

Per lei contava solo la porta della propria camera che veniva lasciata socchiusa quando si risvegliava dopo un incubo e, immancabile, una figura faceva capolino sull'uscio; capelli biondi nel buio e occhi azzurri... questo contava.

«Resta con me stanotte. Non voglio stare da sola.»

Le coperte frusciavano. Il letto cigolava.

Parlavano poco, Arthur e Morgana. A volte litigavano ferocemente, l'avevano sempre fatto. Poi firmavano silenziosi trattati di pace con tazze di tè caldo alle tre del mattino. Guardandosi in silenzio, sorrisi tiepidi nascosti nelle tazze, i piedi di lei a premere sopra quelli di Arthur.

Insieme avevano scoperto molte cose, anche se non sapevano di averlo fatto insieme.

Morgana era stata amica di Gwen, prima che lei si fidanzasse con Arthur. Una volta Morgana l'aveva intravista davanti alla stanza di Arthur, riccioli neri mentre si voltava e le dava le spalle, ed era stata colta da un'onda di nausea cieca. Gwen sarebbe entrata nella stanza di Arthur? Nemmeno Morgana l'aveva mai fatto!

L'aveva trovato inaudito, impossibile, un vero affronto.

Quella notte, Morgana aveva pianto e si era tirata i capelli, strillando in preda agli incubi. Poi la sua porta aveva cigolato sui cardini.

E il letto si era abbassato un po', dolcemente, rassicurante, sotto due pesi congiunti.

Una volta, a quindici anni, Arthur era passato davanti alla stanza di Morgana e, trovando stranamente la porta scostata di giorno, aveva guardato dalla piccola fessura. E, tra la luce arancione del tramonto, in mezzo al pulviscolo, due corpi intrecciati, una cascata di capelli neri su una schiena nuda, bianca, la mano di un uomo che la copriva possessivamente.

Le pupille di Arthur si erano dilatate, le labbra separate, in un momento attonito era rimasto lì, a condividere un calore non suo. Sudato, una strana febbre che formicolava in corpo, se ne era andato.

Nella grande casa dei Pendragon c'erano due porte vicine, quasi sempre chiuse. Un giorno Morgana bussò alla porta di Arthur.

«Sto andando via» disse. «Vado via.» E appoggiò la fronte contro il legno bianco, e chiuse gli occhi tra amari rimorsi. Poi scosse la testa. «Vado via, capito? E non mi vedrai più! Idiota!» Iniziò a picchiare forte coi pungi contro la porta, ogni pungo era un disperato 'fammi entrare'. Urlò graffiandosi la gola e la sua treccia si sfece e la spallina della canottiera larga scivolò, lasciandole scoperta la spalla e un ampio lembo di pelle.

Quando Arthur aprì, lei lo guardò, senza fiato. I volti segnati da pesanti ombre violacee, i pugni stretti... Sembrava avessero combattuto entrambi una lunga, estenuante battaglia.

Arthur aveva gli occhi in fiamme, il viso duro e mortalmente serio. Ma la sua mano si posò decisa sul collo di Morgana, le dita tra le tende nere dei capelli. Morgana si lasciò trascinare dentro, o forse fu lei che impose ad Arthur di tenerla a sé.

La porta della stanza di Arthur si chiuse.

La mattina dopo, quella di Morgana era aperta, e la stanza vuota.

 

*

 

 **titolo** : Merlin e Artemis

 **prompt** : Fem!ArthurxMerlin: Una volta al mese, la principessa diventa DAVVERO impossibile

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : commedia, slice-of-life, sentimentale, fluff  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU (canon!AU), what if, gender-bend (Fem!Arthur)

 **coppie** : Merthur

  
  
 

«Vi ho portato la-»

Le parole di Merlin furono bloccate da un cuscino volante che gli centrò il naso in pieno.

Merlin strinse la bocca e sbatté le palpebre, il cuscino che scivolava miseramente a terra. Ebbe perfino il tempo di pensare che doveva star migliorando il suo equilibrio, visto che non aveva fatto nemmeno cadere il vassoio con la colazione, prima di vedere l'immagine che avrebbe causato la sua imminente morte: la principessa Artemis, scarmigliata e i denti digrignati come un leone, che aveva afferrato il ben più pericoloso vaso da notte.

E dato che pareva avesse voglia di scagliarglielo in testa (e aveva iniziato a ringhiare qualcosa a proposito di servi idioti che non bussano, anche), Merlin optò per una saggia fuga.

«Allora torno dopo» disse, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé a velocità sovrumana. Poi sentì il rumore di cocci infranti contro il legno.

«Ci siamo di nuovo» sospirò, rassegnato.

Tornò in cucina per avvisare Gwen di andare a ripulire in camera della principessa, rassicurandola che ormai il peggio era passato e che in ogni caso lei godeva della regale immunità, in quanto donna.

Si procurò una sacca di cuoio, la riempì d'acqua calda e la chiuse bene. Dopo si recò negli appartamenti del cerusico, aprì l'armadio e afferrò la boccetta verde.

«Bene, coraggio» si disse, prendendo un bel respiro.

Stavolta si assicurò di bussare alla porta della principessa – il suo spirito di autopreservazione era piuttosto ben sviluppato.

Non ottenendo alcuna risposta, si azzardò a entrare facendo prima sporgere il naso dentro la camera, piano piano. Avanzò con cautela fino a che non raggiunse il letto; Artemis vi era distesa a pancia in giù, la faccia piantata nel cuscino, i capelli a raggiera intorno a lei e gli arti abbandonati come quelli di un morto.

Merlin appoggiò il vassoio sul comodino e iniziò a voltare delicatamente la principessa su un fianco.

«Sto per morire e ti porterò via con me» disse lei, la voce piatta e lugubre.

«Ma che bella prospettiva» commentò Merlin, scostandole dalla fronte le ciocche appiccicate.

«Se mi tocchi un'altra volta, giuro che ti uccido, Merlin.»

«Immagino vorrete prendere prima l'infuso per i crampi.»

Lei ci pensò un po' su. «Sicuro che sai quello che stai facendo?»

Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese il bicchiere e aiutò Artemis a tirarsi su. «Sono l'apprendista del cerusico, mia signora. Tendete a scordarvelo spesso, nonostante sia io a chiudere le vostre ferite da battaglia e a prendermi cura ogni mese...» Artemis lo fulminò con uno sguardo carico di promesse assassine. «... dei vostri bisogni. Ora bevete, su, così. Ma a breve dovrete anche mangiare qualcosa.»

La principessa si rannicchiò su se stessa con un flebile lamento e a Merlin non sfuggì la mano che era andata a massaggiarsi la pancia.

Sospirò, dispiaciuto. Tutto sommato, aveva trovato Artemis piuttosto mansueta, quindi doveva stare davvero male. Eppure era così testarda, e non avrebbe mai ammesso la sua debolezza – al massimo, avrebbe sbraitato contro Merlin esibendosi in qualche lancio di mobilia occasionale per sfogare i nervi.

Allora Merlin prese la borsa con l'acqua calda, la accostò delicatamente al ventre della sua principessa e le prese la mano per invitarla a tenere vicino a sé la fonte di calore. Poi si abbassò e le poggiò le labbra sulla fronte, tenendole lì a lungo.

E dopo riaprì gli occhi, si disse «Che diamine sto facendo?» e fu colto dalla consapevolezza improvvisa che di lì a poco sarebbe finito su una pira.

Artemis, pallida in viso, lo stava guardando con un'espressione impassibile.

«Bene, allora, io, ehm...» balbettò Merlin, tentando una nuova fuga strategica.

Ma...

«Merlin... resta.»

E il servo restò. Scivolò piano nel letto accanto alla principessa, alle sue spalle (lei volle che si sistemasse sulla parte con meno spazio, ovviamente), e le appoggiò la mano sul braccio.

«Se ne fai parola con qualcuno, ti mando alla gogna.»

«Indubbiamente» disse Merlin. E quando la sentì avvicinarsi di più e rilassarsi contro il suo corpo, si sentì anche lui più tranquillo.

  
  
  
*  
  
 

 **titolo** : Merleen e Arthur

 **prompt** : Fem!MerlinxArthur: “Sei piatta, per essere una donna…” “Siete troppo asino, per essere un principe.”

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : angst, romantico, fluff  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU (canon!AU), what if, gender-bend (Fem!Merlin)

 **coppie** : Merthur

  
  
 

«Sei la più idiota degli idioti, Merleen, davvero» brontolava Arthur, trascinandosela dietro. Aveva un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e si teneva Merleen ben attaccata al fianco. «Non penso esista qualcuno più scemo di te.»

Merleen, seppure in preda a brividi talmente forti da scuoterla dalla testa ai piedi, ebbe la forza di pensare che avrebbe tanto voluto ucciderlo. Ma poi si disse che sarebbe stato controproducente, visto che il suo destino era salvare quell'asino, quindi rimase zitta e si aggrappò un po' di più alla vita del principe. Giusto perché stava congelando.

«Si può sapere come accidenti hai fatto a cadere nel fiume quando ti avevo detto di restare in un angolo, nascosta dai banditi?»

Merleen alzò gli occhi al cielo.

'In realtà è successo mentre voi eravate impegnato a dimenare quel vostro inutile spadino e io vi salvavo la vita con la magia. Ero troppo occupata a tenervi d'occhio e sono scivolata nell'acqua gelata.'

Era questo che avrebbe voluto dire. Ovviamente non poteva, perché il signorino era così idiota da non essersi ancora accorto della sua magia, e Merleen aveva la netta sensazione che le avrebbe staccato la testa proprio con quello spadino quando avesse realizzato chi era lei. Quindi, ancora, rimase zitta.

«Ecco, e adesso nemmeno ribatti con una delle tue solite battute cretine. Stai davvero male» disse Arthur e, senza darle tempo di fare altro, le infilò un braccio sotto le ginocchia e la sollevò.

Merleen non disse niente perché... va bene, non aveva la forza di farlo, non aveva effettivamente la forza di fare nulla se non di dormire, quindi si tenne stretta al collo di Arthur.

«Non dormire, capito? Non adesso» fece lui, raggiungendo una piccola grotta nascosta nel folto del bosco.

Depositò Merleen a terra, si tolse il mantello e glielo schiaffò tra le mani. «Vado a prendere della legna, tu togliti i vestiti bagnati e copriti con quello. E per l'amor del cielo, non dormire!» disse, scrollandola per le spalle.

'Tranquillo, asino reale. Mentre voi cercherete i vostri legnetti, la mia magia inizierà a fare il suo dovere e a rimettermi in sesto.'

Però... cosa c'era stato negli occhi blu del principe, oltre un'evidente irritazione per il tempo che Merleen gli stava facendo perdere? Era forse...

No. Impossibile.

La strega si spogliò, tremando come una foglia, e si avvolse nella cappa rossa di Arthur. Poi si rannicchiò in un angolo, chiusa a riccio su se stessa, e inspirò profondamente. Quella stoffa... aveva un odore particolare, di legno e cuoio e ferro, un non so che di confortante. Merleen la strinse forte tra le dita portandosene un lembo al volto. Il profumo di Arthur... era bello averlo così vicino.

In un certo senso, erano sempre vicini, loro due, ma non lo sarebbero mai stati davvero.

Merleen fu scossa da un singulto violento e inaspettato. Si strinse nel mantello e nell'illusione che portava con sé, chiuse forte le palpebre e nuotò nel buio, sentendosi più sola che mai, fino a che...

«Ti avevo detto di non dormire!»

La strega sobbalzò.

Arthur. Arthur con le sue mani gradi e calde che le avvolgevano le spalle, Arthur con la preoccupazione, sì, la  _preoccupazione_  nella voce.

Il principe si liberò in fretta dei guanti di pelle e della cotta di maglia, poi si tolse la tunica e Merleen restò imbambolata.

«Indossa questa» ordinò il principe. E visto che lei non si muoveva, non si fece complimenti a scostare il mantello, scoprendole il petto nudo, a sollevarle le braccia e infilarle la tunica.

Poi le rigettò goffamente la cappa sulle spalle e si voltò. Merleen, che lo guardava con la testa piegata di lato, ebbe come l'impressione di vederlo appena un po' più rosa intorno agli zigomi.

Il principe le tirò i guanti senza guardare e si mise all'opera per accendere il fuoco. Merleen se li infilò piano, grata. Ammirò la forma un po' buffa delle sue mani chiuse in guanti tanto più grandi e le parve di sentire già un po' meno freddo.

Dopo poco, Arthur la accompagnò vicino al tiepido fuoco acceso e la fece distendere. Si coricò accanto a lei, avvolgendo il mantello attorno a entrambi, e poi Merleen sentì che muoveva le mani senza sapere dove metterle.

Le scappò un sorrisetto.

«Invece di ridere, pensa a riposare. Ora che sei al caldo, puoi farlo.»

«Mh» concesse lei, sbattendo piano le palpebre. Andava meglio, ma non era completamente al caldo, in realtà.

Sentiva ancora il gelo nelle ossa e gli arti tesi, le dita delle mani e dei piedi bloccate.

Forse stava ancora tremando un po', perché Arthur sbottò: «Dannazione, mi crei solo problemi» disse, tirandola a sé e tenendola stretta contro il suo corpo.

Merleen, in un momento di debolezza, si concesse un sospiro. «Vi salvo, invece» mormorò, la guancia contro la spalla del principe.

«Ed è questo che tentavi di fare prima» disse lui, facendo salire la mano lungo la sua schiena, «tentavi di salvarmi contro i banditi anche se non avevi nemmeno un'arma con te.»

«Più o meno» fece Merleen, infilando una gamba nel calore di quelle di Arthur, muovendo piano il piede congelato.

Una mano tra i suoi capelli che accarezzava gentilmente, e Merleen sospirò ancora; sentì l'angoscia scivolare via e lasciarla svuotata di un doloroso senso di appagamento che le fece pizzicare gli occhi.

«Non dovevi intervenire» disse Arthur, categorico.

«E voi dovevate lasciarmi lì e mettervi subito al sicuro.»

«Certo, come no» disse il principe, e ora la stringeva così forte che Merleen dubitò ci fosse anche un poco di spazio vuoto tra i loro corpi.

«Voi dovete stare al sicuro, siete il cuore di Camelot» mormorò Merleen, strusciando il naso contro il collo del suo principe, chiedendosi se era davvero la prima volta che lo faceva, per quanto sembrava naturale – chiedendosi se sarebbe stata l'ultima dopo avergli confessato di essere una strega.

«E tu devi stare al sicuro, perché il mio cuore sia al sicuro.»

Merleen non rispose, non avrebbe potuto. Fece solo scorrere il braccio sotto quello di Arthur per potersi aggrappare alla sua spalla con tutta la forza che aveva.

«Però, lasciatelo dire» mormorò Arthur, «sei davvero piatta, per essere una donna. Speravo di aver visto male, prima, ma adesso lo sento.»

Sorrise. «E voi siete davvero troppo idiota, per essere un principe. Speravo di aver giudicato male, ma no, non è il caso.»

Sentì che anche lui sbuffava un sorriso dal naso e si accoccolò meglio nel suo abbraccio, imponendosi di non versare neanche una lacrima.

 

*

 

 **titolo** : Il regalo di Natale perfetto

 **prompt** : il regalo di natale perfetto

 **rating** : rosso

 **genere** : romantico, sentimentale  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, lemon

 **coppie** : Merthur  
  
  
 

Merlin soffiò sulla tazza fumante di tè, rannicchiandosi ancora di più sotto la coperta. Babbo Natale stava proprio per essere processato nell'ennesima replica di  _Miracolo sulla trentaquattresima strada_  quando Merlin girò il polso per buttare un'occhiata distratta all'orologio: mezzanotte.

«Buon Natale, Merlin» mormorò a sé stesso nel silenzio della stanza.

Appoggiò la testa sulla spalliera del divano e sollevò la mano sinistra fino a che non l'ebbe in bella vista davanti a sé. Allargò le dita, la fede d'oro sottile che splendeva all'anulare.

Sospirò.

E qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Merlin scattò su come una molla, gli occhi sgranati. Quasi inciampò nella coperta, fece un passo in avanti, il tè caldo fuoriuscì dalla tazza e gli scottò la mano, imprecò, poggiò la tazza, volò alla porta, la aprì e...

Arthur sorrise, il sorriso storto sulla faccia stanca e abbronzata. I capelli troppo corti sbucavano appena da sotto il basco. Le palpebre erano pesanti, ma gli occhi blu luminosi nel buio intorno a lui.

«Buon Natale» annunciò, allargando le braccia.

Merlin, allibito, strinse la bocca, lo squadrò: la tuta mimetica era ben visibile dall'apertura del cappotto di Arthur.

«Che ci fai qui?» mormorò Merlin.

Arthur corrucciò le sopracciglia e mise su il broncio, scocciato. «Beh, grazie, Merlin, grazie per avermi fatto trovare questa calda accoglienza il giorno di Natale» disse, le braccia ancora tese in avanti.

«No, voglio dire, cioè... Non dovevi tornare! Non saresti dovuto – non prima di un altro mese... Avevi detto...»

«Merlin, respira» fece Arthur, e quando le sue mani si posarono sulla guance di Merlin in quel gesto familiare e un po' ruvido, solo allora lui riuscì a credere di averlo davvero davanti.

«Ti ho preso in giro. Ti pare che rifiutassero davvero di concedere il permesso a Natale al Capitano Pendragon, mh?»

«Può succedere, sì» sussurrò Merlin, chiudendo gli occhi quando Arthur strofinò la fronte sulla sua.

«So essere molto persuasivo» ridacchiò lui, portando le mani a coppa sul collo di Merlin e facendolo rabbrividire. «Sei un guastafeste. E io che volevo farti una sorpresa...»

Merlin alzò la testa. «Sorpresa, eh? Te la do io, la sorpresa.»

E afferrò il cappotto di Arthur per tirarlo a sé con uno strattone e schiantare le loro bocche insieme. I denti sbatterono tra loro un piccolo  _clagh_  e fu la cosa migliore di tutto l'anno di Merlin. E migliorò ancora notevolmente quando sentì Arthur richiudere la porta con un calcio e avvolgergli la vita con le braccia, stretto stretto.

Merlin gli si schiacciò addosso, aggrappandosi al suo collo – diamine, si sarebbe arrampicato su di lui, in quel momento! Forse fu più o meno quello che successe, visto che si sentì sollevare e si ritrovò con le mani di Arthur sul sedere che lo sostenevano.

Allora Merlin strinse le gambe intorno a lui dove meglio poté, si staccò dalla sua bocca per sorridergli un momento e disse: «Ottimo. Così si fanno, le sorprese.»

«Oh, sta' zitto» rise Arthur, mordendogli le labbra, appendendocisi quasi, tirando.

Arthur raggiunse il divano e ci scaricò Merlin sopra con una certa malagrazia, facendogli sbattere la testa contro il bracciolo.

«Complimenti per la finezza» commentò Merlin.

«Non ti lamentare sempre» disse Arthur, ma volò subito ad accarezzargli la testa e la nuca, sedendosi sopra di lui.

«Offf- di male in peggio» disse Merlin, la voce soffocata. «Ma cosa vi danno da mangiare, in esercito?»

Arthur si tolse il cappotto e fece una gran scena del far volare via il cappello. «È tutta massa muscolare, questa.» Poi fece per alzarsi, ma Merlin lo bloccò. Dio, Arthur pesava come un orso, ma era il  _suo_ orso, e lui adorava sentirselo addosso, sentire il suo peso e la consistenza del suo calore... Perché a volte, nei periodi di lunga lontananza, era fin troppo facile perdersi nella paura di non poterlo più sentire così.

«Non le ho dato l'ordine di muoversi, capitano Pendragon» disse con intento.

Arthur arcuò un sopracciglio con interesse.

«E mi faccia vedere dove sta tutta questa decantata massa muscolare» disse Merlin.

Arthur scoppiò a ridere buttando il collo all'indietro e Merlin dovette ricordarsi da solo di respirare, perché quella era la sua dannata risata preferita, la risata che l'aveva fatto innamorare.

Arthur si spogliò rivelando il torace ampio e ben scolpito, poi si sollevò solo per potersi togliere gli anfibi e svestirsi completamente. Merlin si prese qualche momento per guardarlo così, nudo e meraviglioso, i peli biondi che dal petto scendevano fino al pube, le cosce tornite... luminoso. Un dio del sole.

Il suo Arthur. Merlin sollevò i palmi sforzandosi di ignorare il fatto che tremassero. Li appoggiò sul torace di Arthur e accarezzò piano.

L'altro chiuse gli occhi.

Merlin gli passò le mani intorno alla vita e lo trascinò giù per avere il volto vicino al suo. Per una manciata di gloriosi attimi, respirò nel respiro di Arthur.

«Il prossimo ordine, signore?» mormorò Arthur, strofinando con reverenza il naso sul suo.

E allora Merlin non ce la fece più e la voce gli cedette, e forse un singhiozzo gli scappò dalla gola. «Solo... stringimi e basta.»

E Arthur lo strinse, lo sollevò come una bambola e lo spogliò con gesti veloci, sempre più famelici, e poi in fretta, in fretta, in fretta lasciò una scia umida di baci sul suo collo, sulle spalle, sul torace, sui fianchi, veloce per bruciare il tempo. Agganciò una gamba di Merlin sulla propria spalla, l'altra la scansò e poi lo prese in bocca.

Merlin si inarcò, trattenendo il fiato rumorosamente. Intanto la mano sinistra di Arthur si muoveva piano su di lui e prendeva tutto quello che poteva, con una fermezza gentile. Trovò quella di Merlin e intrecciò le dita, le fedi che cozzavano piano.

Arthur lo rilasciò facendogli sbuffare un gemito strozzato. Andò a seppellire la faccia sulla sua spalla per potersi sistemare completamente sopra Merlin. Iniziò a muoversi così, come piaceva a Merlin, stringendo e coprendolo completamente. Chiusi in un abbraccio sicuro e un po' disperato, le erezioni l'una contro l'altra, le mani che scivolavano sulla pelle calda e sudata.

Vennero entrambi silenziosamente, come per non rovinare un momento di unione così perfetta.

«Non ho fatto in tempo a comprarti un regalo» borbottò Arthur dopo un po', muovendo le labbra sulla sua pancia.

«Mio marito è tornato da me in tempo per il Natale. Non c'è regalo migliore di questo.»   
  
  
*  
  
 

 **titolo** : You can leave your hat on

 **prompt** : Merthur AU. Per il compleanno di Arthur, Merlin gli fa un regalo speciale: uno spogliarello!

La regola è una sola: Arthur può guardare quanto vuole ma non deve assolutamente toccare.

 **rating** : arancione

 **genere** : "spogliarello" è un genere???  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, pre-slash, USTUSTUST, little shit!Merlin

 **coppie** : Merthur  
  
  
 

Forse era perché erano uno po' brilli (ok, un po' tanto brilli), forse era perché erano rimasti solo loro due a casa di Arthur, una landa di lattine di birra dimenticate in giro, una scarpa di Lancelot ancora penzolante dall'appendiabiti. Forse erano particolarmente su di giri, visto che trent'anni non si compiono ogni giorno, no?

Fatto sta che, quando Merlin, inciampando sui propri piedi e ridendo, propose 'Aspetta, lo so cosa regalarti, uno spogliarello!', Arthur non disse di no.

Non gli disse che era una idiota, non gli disse che in quel momento non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a togliersi gli stivali, anzi, si mise comodo sulla poltrona, un po' stralunato, in attesa.

Merlin, di schiena, girò la testa, un sopracciglio alto. «Uuh. Il principino non si oppone, mh?» sghignazzò.

«Sei fuori come un balcone e io sono stanco e non ho più la forza di impedirti di fare cavolate, stasera» bofonchiò Arthur.

«Certo, come no, Pendragon» disse Merlin, tornando a dargli le spalle. E poi successe qualcosa, e magari era perché Arthur non poteva vedere la sua espressione rilassata dalla birra e un po' scema, ma la voce di Merlin cambiò, si fece roca e profonda. «Lo so che lo vuoi... l'ho sempre saputo.»

E  _questo,_  oh, questo risvegliò decisamente Arthur.

Merlin si piegò in avanti, liberandosi degli stivali, lasciando Arthur a contemplare il suo sedere rotondo.

Poi, sempre voltato, si sfilò lentamente la giacca. La appese alle dita e allungò il braccio, ostentando.

«Ma dove hai imparato?» disse Arthur, cercando di suonare strafottente. Fallì, un po'.

Merlin gli lanciò un sorriso malandrino. «Non sei a conoscenza di tutti gli hobby che pratico nel tempo libero, Pendragon» ammiccò.

Dio, adesso voleva proprio conoscerli tutti.

Merlin si girò e si sbottonò i jeans, poi indugiò volontariamente sulla zip e la aprì piano piano, i boxer bianchi che si intravedevano sotto.

Arthur ingoiò a vuoto, la lattina strizzata tra le mani.

Roteando appena il bacino, Merlin si abbassò i pantaloni, rivelando la pelle bianca e liscia, le cosce snelle. Prima sfilò una gamba, poi l'altra, e ogni tanto alzava gli occhi e batteva le ciglia, il bastardo.

Si avvicinò a lui con passi misurati, quasi valutandolo. Arthur dapprima sprofondò nello schienale, ma poi, quando Merlin gli fu vicino, a portata di mano, sollevò le dita verso di lui.

«Eh, no, caro il mio Prat-dragon» soffiò Merlin, serio, ora, con un tono che non gli aveva mai sentito usare. «Guardare e non toccare. Capito?»

Arthur annuì come un idiota, attribuendo la sua mansuetudine allo stordimento della serata.

A un palmo da lui, Merlin iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia viola, piano. Il primo bottone, il secondo, il terzo... Arthur seguiva con gli occhi ogni movimento di quelle dita attente ed esperte, suggestive... ed era estenuante perché adesso aveva iniziato a immaginarle anche in altri contesti.

Infine, Merlin fece cadere a terra anche la camicia, restando davanti a lui solo in intimo. Arthur alzò il mento, guardandolo dalla testa ai piedi.

Era slanciato ma ben piazzato, la sua forma un armonioso compromesso di linee dure ed esagerate.

Dio.

Il sangue rombava nelle orecchie di Arthur e un piacevole torpore si spandeva formicolando lungo tutti i suoi arti. Merlin aveva ragione: aveva sempre voluto guardarlo così.

«Ti piace quello che vedi, Prat-dragon?» chiese, avvicinandosi ancora di mezzo passo con una certa cattiveria.

Arthur si leccò le labbra secche, artigliando la lattina. «Non so» disse, la voce rotta, «si può fare di meglio.»

«Hai ragione» concordò lui. «Tanti auguri a teeee...» canticchiò, stonato, e, senza alcun preavviso, si spogliò completamente: nudo ed eretto, bianco e bruno, e a un passo da Arthur.

Le ciglia di Arthur tremarono sulla pelle, un vergognoso sospiro che assomigliava più a un gemito rauco gli scappò dalla bocca. «Merlin...»

«Sì?» rispose, ma suonò stranamente lontano.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Arthur vide che si era allontanato e si stava dirigendo in corridoio.

«Dove diavolo vai?» gli chiese, confuso, allungando il collo per occhieggiare la curva del fondoschiena.

«A letto» lo informò, agitando la mano.

«Di là c'è solo il mio letto» constatò Arthur.

La voce arrivò quando ormai lui era scomparso. «Appunto. E, Arthur? Guardare e non toccare.»

Le ginocchia di Arthur cedettero. Per fortuna che era ancora seduto.  
  
  
*  
 

 **titolo** : Nelle ombre

 **prompt** : guardarlo dormire, sapere di avere il suo destino nelle mani, ma non riuscire ad arginare quello stupido, insistente desiderio quando le lenzuola scoprono la sua pelle.

 **rating** : giallo

 **genere** : malinconico, sentimentale  
  
**avvertimenti** : UST

 **coppie** : Merthur  
  
  
 

Emerse nell'oscurità come fosse lui stesso un'ombra.

A volte era così che si sentiva – un'ombra, un spettro. Ma non poteva essere biasimato: era stato lui stesso a decidere. Con sempre maggiore coscienza, a poco a poco aveva  _scelto_  di tatuarsi sulla pelle quel destino che gli era stato imposto.

E guardando il suo re addormentato nel grande letto, sapeva che per lui non ci sarebbe mai potuta essere alternativa.

Arthur aveva la bocca dischiusa e le sopracciglia alte, la sua migliore espressione innocente che si permetteva di sfoderare solo nel sonno. Le coperte, sanguigne nel buio della stanza, erano state scansate quasi del tutto, e ora il re giaceva prono, abbandonato e sereno.

Il pomo d'Adamo di Merlin si abbassò e si alzò lentamente mentre scorreva con lo sguardo Arthur: le spalle larghe, le scapole appuntite, la linea della schiena che si infrangeva in un incavo piatto e morbido, poi la curva dei glutei, quella delle cosce, perfino la circonferenza delle caviglie e la forma dei piedi... per tutto il suo corpo grande e tonico, Merlin aveva appena ucciso un uomo, uno stregone che aveva tentato di intrufolarsi nel castello per vendicarsi in nome della sua causa.

Per tutto quel corpo, Merlin sapeva che avrebbe ucciso, ancora e ancora.

E per tutto quel corpo e quel cuore e quell'anima e quell'ideale, Merlin immolava fieramente ogni volta corpo, cuore, anima e ideali.

Il destino di Arthur era nelle sue mani, e quello di Merlin, il senso stesso della sua esistenza, la domanda fondamentale, tutto questo era nelle mani inconsapevoli di Arthur.

E Merlin non avrebbe mai desiderato essere custodito in mani diverse... sebbene il cuore continuasse a premere contro lo sterno sempre, sempre, sempre, ogni volta che vedeva Arthur nudo, ogni volta che lo aveva lì, a portata di mano, senza poterlo toccare davvero.

Perché c'era così tanto in ballo, regno e vite e destini e regole millenarie, eppure il suo stupido cuore era incontrollabile davanti a un uomo nudo, il  _suo_ uomo nudo; sapere di non poterlo mai avere era una delle cose che, dopotutto, distruggevano di più Merlin, e questo era sciocco, davvero, ma non meno lacerante...

Allungò la mano, indugiando nello spazio vuoto appena sopra i capelli di Arthur.

Poi, con un movimento del polso, la magia sollevò delicatamente le lenzuola e le fece ricadere su Arthur, ricoprendolo.

E Merlin ritornò nelle ombre che gli appartenevano.

 

*

 

 **titolo** : Obbligo o verità

 **prompt** : AU, si ritrovano a casa di amici e, brilli, finiscono per giocare a "Never have I ever" (o altrimenti obbligo o verità)

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, commedia  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, lime leggero

 **coppie** : Merthur, Arthur/Gwaine accennata

 

Arthur quasi si strozzò con la sua birra quando Merlin scoppiò in una risata prolungata che somigliava di più a uno squittio.

«Non c'è niente da ridere!» si lamentò Morgana, che aveva scelto 'obbligo' e quindi era stata costretta a baciare il calzino di Gwaine, perché, a quanto pareva, la strega preferiva fare una cosa del genere piuttosto che rivelare in giro i suoi segreti.

Merlin si stava giusto rotolando sul pavimento, le mani sulla pancia, quando Arthur vide un sorriso subdolo aprirsi sul volto di Morgana.

Oh, no. Quello non poteva preannunciare niente di buono, anche perché poi si era voltata proprio verso Arthur, lanciandogli un'occhiata significativa.

«Bene, è il mio turno, ora» annunciò Morgana, sfregandosi le mani con una certa classe. «Arthur» chiamò imperiosa facendo sobbalzare il fratellastro, la birra che usciva appena dalla lattina, «obbligo o verità?»

Lui si guardò intorno, valutando velocemente la situazione, e d'improvviso comprese gli scrupoli che si era fatta prima Morgana: Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Mithian e Merlin.

La questione era potenzialmente spinosa, visto che: 1) erano tutti ubriachi, al momento, e nessuno poteva sapere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere, 2) Lance non era proprio proprio consapevole della tresca che Arthur e Gwen avevano avuto, 3) Gwen lo stava guardando con occhi imploranti che parevano urlare 'ti prego, non dire niente!', 4) Gwaine sembrava, al contrario, piuttosto propenso a far sapere al mondo di quella volta in cui lui e Arthur avevano fatto un paio di esperimenti negli spogliatoi del liceo e, 5)... Merlin.

Merlin tutto radioso e felice, le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo ridere, le guance arrossate dai fiumi di birra che si era scolato. Il fattore Merlin, uh. Non l'aveva calcolato, quello, quando avevano deciso di giocare a 'Obbligo o verità'.

Arthur si grattò la testa. Mithian era l'unica che non implicava nulla di compromettente, ma lui non poteva permettersi di rischiare tanto.

«Obbligo» disse, rassegnato.

Il ghigno che si aprì sul volto di Morgana la disse lunga. «Benissimo, caro fratellino, allora ti obbligo a baciare in questo ordine: Gwaine, Gwen, Lancelot, Mithian e Merlin. Ogni volta deve esserci l'uso della lingua e una palpata dove vuoi tu. E assicurati che sia tutto ben visibile, devo controllare che tu ubbidisca.»

Arthur, tra i fischi di apprezzamento e le risate, sentì le proprie guance incendiarsi e decise di attribuire la cosa alla birra, per la sua sanità mentale.

Ok, avrebbe potuto farcela, non era niente di tanto difficile... Insomma, alla fine avrebbe potuto... cioè, dovuto,  _dovuto_ , sì... baciare Merlin.

Anche se in realtà non aveva la minima voglia di baciare nessun altro che non avesse occhi blu, capelli neri e orecchie a sventola, tanto meno di palpare e di usare la lingua.

Arthur alzò un braccio per placare gli animi e si sforzò di non guardare dalla parte di Merlin, accorgendosi, però, che la sua risata non accompagnava più il coro delle altre.

«Scommetto, fratellino» aggiunse Morgana, perfida e su di giri, «che non riuscirai ad arrivare a Lancelot.»

Arthur stava per chiederle di che diavolo stesse parlando, quando Gwaine si allungò verso di lui, lo prese per la maglia e gli si incollò alle labbra.

Arthur mugolò di disappunto e Gwaine ne approfittò per infilargli la lingua in bocca. Lo fece in modo molto scenico, tra l'ilarità generale.

«Lingua e palpata! Sei tu che devi farlo, Arthur!» gridò a sorpresa Mithian.

Arthur roteò gli occhi al cielo, rigorosamente aperti, e schiaffò la mano sul culo di Gwaine, strizzando con troppa forza.

«Ahi» si lamentò l'altro, e lo rilasciò sghignazzando. «Un po' più rigido di come ricordavo, ma ne vale sempre la pena, Pendragon.»

«...  _Come lo ricordavo_?» si levò la voce di Merlin, sconcertata.

La testa di Arthur scattò in automatico dalla sua parte. Merlin era bianco come un lenzuolo e non rideva più: aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e le labbra, tanto erano strette e tirate, sembravano quasi scomparse.

Arthur provò una fitta al cuore che stavolta fece fatica ad attribuire all'alcool.

«Problemi, Merlin?» chiosò Morgana.

«Cosa? No, io... no. Assolutamente» brontolò lui, nascondendo la faccia nella sua birra con un gesto secco.

«Ok, ora è il turno di Gwen, mi pare» ricordò prontamente Morgana, e Arthur imprecò tra sé.

Gwen si alzò sistemandosi la gonna e uno strano silenzio teso e carico di aspettativa calò sul gruppetto. Arthur, un vuoto sordo alla bocca dello stomaco, lanciò uno sguardo verso Merlin che continuava ostinatamente a non degnarlo della minima attenzione. Se ne stava lì, rigido e lontano, e Arthur pensò 'Davvero me lo farai fare?' e stavolta non si degnò nemmeno di chiedersi da dove venisse quel pensiero.

Gwen ormai gli stava davanti; si schiarì la gola, chiuse gli occhi e si sporse timidamente verso di lui.

Arthur sospirò, sentendosi deluso e un po' triste, e...

Qualcosa lo afferrò bruscamente da dietro, facendolo quasi cadere di schiena.

«Va bene, ok, basta così» disse Merlin, mangiandosi le parole, e Arthur lo guardò, le pupille dilatate: Merlin si era alzato e lo aveva afferrato per la maglia per impedirgli di baciare Gwen, e ora era lì, tutto rosso e scarmigliato, l'espressione mortalmente seria.

Morgana, Lance, Mithian e Gwaine stavano praticamente ululando dal ridere, e perfino Gwen ridacchiava sollevata, una mano davanti alla bocca.

«Santo cielo» esalò Morgana, «è andata addirittura meglio del previsto! Non ti ha nemmeno permesso di arrivare fino a Gwen!»

«Cavolo» berciò Merlin, e tirò su Arthur per poi trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza, lontano dai commenti sconci di Gwaine e dai cori degni di una banda di ultras degli altri.

Arthur, spaesato, lasciò che Merlin lo guidasse fino al giardino sul retro. Merlin si schiantò sulla panchina di legno e si prese la faccia tra le mani, e Arthur gli si sedette accanto, ancora stordito.

«Che diavolo è appena successo?» chiese.

«Morgana ha messo in atto la sua vendetta perché prima mi sono preso gioco di lei per la storia del calzino, che altro, sennò?» borbottò Merlin, senza scoprirsi la faccia.

«E la sua vendetta consisteva nel, cosa, farmi seccare la bocca a forza di consumare la saliva?» disse Arthur. In un impeto di onestà (perché ormai per quella sera era successo di tutto, quindi perché no?), aggiunse: «Oppure la sua vendetta si è ritorta su di me per qualche oscuro motivo... e lei ha voluto mettermi in imbarazzo facendoci baciare davanti a tutti?»

Merlin alzò il collo, d'improvviso smarrito e triste come se lo avessero pugnalato alla schiena, e chi diavolo gli aveva dato il diritto di fare questo al cuore di Arthur? «Perché, sarebbe tanto orribile baciarmi?»

«Cosa? No! Intendevo... no!»

«No?» chiese Merlin, l'ombra di un sorriso incerto che gli illuminava il volto.

«Certo che no» sussurrò pianissimo Arthur.

«Oh, bene.» Il sollievo lo fece diventare quasi un altro. Ora le sue labbra erano tirate impossibilmente in alto, due fossette si aprivano ai lati del volto e gli occhi erano piegati a mezzaluna. La reazione fece girare la testa ad Arthur.

«Perché la punizione di Morgana era diretta a me» aggiunse Merlin, «e io proprio non ce la facevo a vederti baciare altra gente che non fossi io. Lingua e palpeggio, poi... Che strega! Sapeva benissimo che non l'avrei sopportato.»

«Oh» disse Arthur, annuendo goffamente. «Ok.» Gli ci sarebbe voluto un po' per assorbire la cosa, ma si sentiva già più leggero, in pace, felice e molto, molto idiota.

«Idiota» confermò la diagnosi Merlin. Sospirando, gli appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla e Arthur gli circondò la schiena con un braccio.

«Domani, Arthur Pendragon, io ti bacerò. Ti bacerò fino a stordirti, tutto il giorno, per recuperare il tempo perso» disse, tutto sognante. «E potremo anche concludere con qualcosina a letto, ma non troppo, visto che sarebbe un primo appuntamento. Oh, al diavolo i primi appuntamenti, poi ci penseremo. Ma non oggi, visto che siamo entrambi un po' brilli e che tu puzzi, oltre che di birra, anche di Gwaine. Domani.»

«Ottimo piano» disse Arthur, poggiando la testa sopra la sua.

  
*  
 

 **titolo** : All of me

 **prompt** : in cui Arthur non ammetterà mai di essersi aspettato un regalo di compleanno da una certa persona...

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, commedia, fluff  
  
**avvertimenti** : Canon!AU, what if

 **coppie** : Merthur  
  
**note** : AU in cui il giorno della nascita di Arthur non coincide con quello della morte della madre, lol.

 

Merlin stava sparecchiando la tavola nelle stanze del principe, sazio e soddisfatto. Era stata giornata di grande festa in tutta Camelot e, approfittando dei banchetti infiniti organizzati in omaggio ad Arthur, Merlin era riuscito a mangiare più del solito. Nessuno ci faceva caso, se un servo si portava via uno o due piatti pieni, insieme a quelli vuoti.

Finì di pulire il tavolo canticchiando; il suo occupante, tuttavia, non sembrava condividere lo stesso buonumore di Merlin: Arthur aveva la faccia scura, ferma in una solida piega. Teneva il volto appoggiato al pugno chiuso e, da quando Merlin era entrato e il re si era congedato, non aveva sferrato parola.

«Suvvia, fatemi un sorriso, mio signore» disse Merlin, iniziando a preoccuparsi un pochino. «Siete il festeggiato, dopotutto.»

«Oh, sì, Merlin, il festeggiato» disse Arthur, la voce strana, distratta. «È vero, per un momento l'avevo dimenticato  _anche_ io.»

Il servo rise, pulendosi le mani sulla propria giacca. «E come sarebbe possibile? Tutti al castello sono stati ossequiosi nei vostri confronti come non mai, oggi. Ogni servitore si è sperticato in inchini a profusione, ogni nobile vi ha ricoperto di auguri e regali. Dovreste essere proprio scemo per dimenticarvi di essere il festeggiato.» L'ultima parte la sussurrò e basta, però, per non far irritare il principe.

Arthur proruppe in una risata secca e priva di divertimento. «Nonostante tutto ciò, Merlin, pare sia possibilissimo scordarsi che oggi è il mio compleanno.»

«E cosa si dovrebbe avere mai in testa per poterlo fare?» disse lui, stravaccandosi sulla sedia davanti ad Arthur.

Il principe poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo per allungarsi verso Merlin. «Un bel niente, ecco cosa. Si dovrebbe possedere una zucca completamente vuota per evitare di omaggiarmi con un inchino, con degli auguri o... porgendomi un dono» bofonchiò.

E allora Merlin capì.

«Oh... ci siete rimasto male perché non vi ho regalato nulla?»

«Cosa?» scattò Arthur, stringendo la bocca. «No!»

«Il vostro fragile ego è rimasto ferito dal fatto che il vostro più umile servo non si è inchinato ai vostri piedi in questo sacro giorno?»

Arthur lo fulminò con l'occhiata più arcigna che avesse mai prodotto, e Merlin, sorridendo, dedusse fosse dettato tutto dall'imbarazzo per essere stato scoperto.

«La gogna è sempre più vicina per te, Merlin.»

Merlin si alzò e aggirò il tavolo a grandi passi, lentamente. «Vi è dispiaciuto davvero che io non abbia pensato al vostro regalo?»

«Continua così e non mi farò alcuno scrupolo a spedirti direttamente in prigione» minacciò il principe, serissimo.

Merlin si mise dietro di lui e appoggiò i palmi sulla sedia di legno. «Avete creduto che io non vi avessi regalato nulla perché non mi sono curato di voi, perché non ho pensato a voi?»

«Merlin-»

«Vi sbagliate, vi sbagliate» sussurrò il servo, chiudendo gli occhi alla sensazione che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco. Fece scivolare le mani sulle spalle del principe e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, piano. «Voi  _abitate_  nei miei pensieri. Se non vi ho fatto alcun regalo, è perché credevo non ve ne sareste fatto nulla... che non ve ne sarebbe importato, anche...»

Si curvò per far strusciare il naso sul lato del viso di Arthur, lambendo l'orecchio, la mandibola, il collo. Lo sentì prima irrigidirsi, poi rabbrividire.

«Vi regalo tutto quello che ho, allora. Se mi volete, se sono in tempo, vi regalo tutto quello che sono, qui e ora, e vi giuro fedeltà eterna.»

Allora Merlin lo percepì sciogliersi contro di lui e poggiò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

E dopo qualche momento scandito da respiri lunghi e lenti, Merlin sentì le dita di Arthur aggrovigliarsi nei suo capelli.

«Siete proprio un bambino capriccioso, però» ridacchiò piano.

«MERLIN! Alla gogna!»

  
*  
 

 **titolo** : L'universo e il ragazzino

 **prompt** : Sci-fic!AU: In cui Arthur e i Cavalieri percorrono l’universo alla ricerca di azioni eroiche

 **rating** : verde

 **genere** : romantico, sentimentale  
  
**avvertimenti** : AU, age difference

 **coppie** : Merthur

 

Il capitano Arthur guardava l'infinita distesa dell'universo che si apriva oltre i vetri della sala di pilotaggio; milioni di schegge luminose come diamanti brillavano nella trapunta del cielo nero, tra le nebulose viola, e ogni stella e ogni pianeta continuava la sua pigra esistenza, in attesa di essere esplorata.

Arthur sospirò passando una mano sulla console dei comandi, sfiorando con reverenza il timone, mentre la sua Camelot galleggiava piano nello spazio.

Ma poi, qualcosa cambiò. Un odore speziato si intrufolò nel buio della cabina e Arthur, allenato com'era, riuscì a percepire i movimenti fluidi e silenziosi di qualcuno che si era insinuato oltre la porta scorrevole.

Serrò la mascella e infilò la mano con calma glaciale dentro la giacca, poi si voltò, puntando il pugnale alla gola del malcapitato.

«Ma che – ahi, dannazione, brucia!» E una tazza cadde a terra.

Era il ragazzino.

Arthur espirò teatralmente, la tensione che faceva calare le sue spalle. Ripose Excalibur nella tasca interna della giacca e disse: «Non dovresti essere giù in sala macchine, razza di idiota?»

«Ma che bel ringraziamento, davvero» borbottò il ragazzino. I suoi occhi si accesero di una sfumatura dorata come due piccoli lumini nella notte, colorando la stanza. Raccolse la tazza con due dita ed esaminò la pozzanghera di tè ai loro piedi. «Volevo farvi un favore, asino che non siete altro, e invece adesso a chi toccherà pulire? Oh, sì, a Merlin, perché non è solo il macchinista, ma anche l'addetto alle pulizie della dannata nave, visto che nessuno dei prodi Cavalieri del Re si ritiene degno (capace, direi) di alzare le chiappe e passare lo spazzolone, e poi, sì, perché non far fare tutto a Merlin? Tanto lui ha la magia, per lui non sarà un problema fare il triplo delle mansioni normali, no... beh, notizia flash, lo è eccom-»

«Ragazzino» lo fermò Arthur, autoritario. «Dammi questo tè. Per una volta che ti è venuta una buona idea, vediamo di non sprecarla.»

Tra i continui borbottii a voce bassa, il capitano Arthur riuscì a individuare anche le parole incomprensibili dell'Antica Religione, punteggiate di polvere e magia. Un momento dopo, la tazza, illuminata dalla tenue luce dorata, tornò piena.

Arthur la prese dalle mani del ragazzino e la sollevò, ironicamente. L'altro scosse la testa.

«Chi ti ha detto di venire a portarmi questo? Gwen?»

Arthur non se ne sarebbe stupito; la Regina si comportava da mamma con tutti i suoi Cavalieri. Era stata lei, d'altronde, a metter su il gruppo raccattando per lo spazio chi più ne aveva bisogno e affidandogli un compito, una nomina, per dare un senso alla sua vita. Arthur era stato il primo che la Regina aveva trovato e salvato.

Il ragazzino si era aggiunto da poco a loro, e invece si prendeva la libertà di parlare con quella sua lingua lunga come se facesse parte del gruppo da secoli; ignorando i vincoli dati dall'età, senza alcuna concezione di cosa fosse il rispetto.

Faceva impazzire Arthur, ma la Regina l'aveva preso a benvolere – così come tutto il resto dell'equipaggio della Camelot; e anche questo, in fondo, faceva impazzire Arthur, anche se per motivi su cui lui preferiva non indagare troppo.

Il ragazzino stava intanto continuando a dare sfoggio della sua impressionante capacità di risultare pedante in ogni occasione: «Idea mia, portarvi il tè, anche se suppongo non riceverò il minimo riconoscimento per questa accortezza» disse. «Il fatto è che ormai vi conosco, so che a una certa ora diventate malinconico e vi mettete a fissare la Terra con quei vostri occhioni tristi, quindi ho pensato, 'Ehi, perché non portare qualcosa da bere al capitano nel frattempo che lui fa il romantico in sala comandi?'.»

Arthur alzò un sopracciglio. «Potrei spedirti a fare una passeggiata nello spazio senza tuta, per questo, ragazzino.»

«Ragazzino, ragazzino!» sbottò l'altro, alzando le braccia. «Continuate a chiamarmi così ma io ho quasi diciotto anni!»

«Il che ti rende un ragazzino.»

Il diretto interessato incrociò le braccia al petto e borbottò qualcosa a proposito di teste di fagiolo interstellari. Arthur si accorse di aver sbuffato una risata solo quando l'altro lo guardò e le sue labbra si piegarono stupidamente in su, gli occhi ancora dorati.

Arthur sbatté le palpebre, accecato da non sapeva bene cosa. Sicuramente dalla luce dorata. «Puoi...» e fece un gesto vago per indicare gli occhi, «... spegnerli? Vorrei stare al buio, grazie.»

Il ragazzino fece un suono spazientito e di colpo la cabina tornò nelle tenebre.

Rimasero per qualche momento in silenzio, Arthur che sorseggiava il tè e il più giovane che era avanzato goffamente verso i comandi, e che ora li sfiorava proprio come aveva fatto Arthur prima.

La sua figura mangiata per metà dalle ombre sembrava diversa, più grande, quasi pericolosa; come quelle volte in cui il capitano scorgeva nello sguardo del ragazzino una ferocia nascosta, una durezza che sapeva diretta nei confronti dei nemici dei Cavalieri. Arthur sapeva benissimo dove fosse nata, quella ferocia. Purtroppo.

Ma altre volte...

«Se vi manca così tanto, la Terra, avete mai pensato di... fermarvi?» chiese il ragazzino, quasi timidamente. «E di tornare a casa?»

Arthur spinse lo sguardo il più lontano possibile, oltre le nebulose purpuree e le stelle più distanti.

Altre volte il ragazzino era fragile, così, proprio così; come quando Arthur l'aveva trovato al mercato degli schiavi di Cenred, lividi in tutto il corpo, catene d'argento ai polsi e al collo per inibire la sua magia.

Lo avevano 'adottato' subito, come diceva Lancelot, e tutto era andato bene, perché il ragazzino aveva trovato un posto sicuro in cui era benvoluto e trattato bene.

Però, a volte, Arthur sentiva salire nelle viscere il desiderio incontrollabile di tornare indietro e uccidere a mani nude tutti quelli che avevano osato far del male al ragazzino, distruggere la sua innocenza e macchiarla con la ferocia celata nei suoi occhi.

«Perché dovrei fermarmi, quando c'è tutto questo?» disse Arthur, indicando col mento il paesaggio meraviglioso oltre il vetro. «Perché vivere tutta la vita in un posto solo, quando se ne possono vivere mille in mille posti diversi?»

«Sapete... ho sempre sognato di vedere le stelle» mormorò l'altro. «Quando credevo di aver perduto tutto, mi bastava alzare il naso e ammirare la volta celeste per ritrovare un po' di speranza.» Si voltò per guardarlo, le ombre che scolpivano i lineamenti duri ed eleganti, le iridi luminose anche se del consueto blu. «Mi terrete sempre con voi e i vostri Cavalieri a vivere avventure nello spazio, vero?»

Il cuore del capitano si strinse.

Certo che l'avrebbe fatto.

Come avrebbe potuto vivere, lui, altrimenti?

Scoccò una pacca leggera sul collo lungo e bianco del ragazzino, fece risalire appena la mano e si permise di toccare alla base dei capelli, neri e selvaggi. Mosse le dita, quasi impercettibilmente.

«Certamente,  _Mer_ lin. Avrò pur bisogno di qualcuno che mi lucidi gli stivali, mh?»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
